Avengers- Truth or Dare
by Katness2007
Summary: The avengers are gathered around for a game of t or d. No ships at all in this. In this fic civil war happened, but they made up..ish. This is a one-shot. My sincerest apologies if the avengers are ooc.


_**I am hardly a skilled a writer, but I did try my best with grammar and spelling.**_

 _ **P.s. I own nothing**_

All the avengers sat side by side on Tony's massive couch. They had been called down by the billionaire himself, but they were all clueless as to why. Just then he came into to the room with a smug look he usually wears." All right Avengers, get ready for the best game ever," Groans and cheers were thrown across the room as Tony finished, "Truth or Dare."

The avengers all gathered in a circle, some still wearing annoyed faces.

"Stark I did not come here so you could waste my time," Called Clint.

Tony however rolled his eyes, "Well bird brain your time will _not_ be wasted"

"Who is going first Mr. Stark?" Chirped Peter.

" Me..of course. Who do you think I am kid?" He answered.

" Well for one a conceited d-" Clint started before Steve growled 'language' which caused a uproar of laughter from everyone but Clint.

Tony then said " Kay, Um remember game time people, focus."

Then, Peter, being the first to apologize "Oh- Sorry Mr. Stark,"

" One- Don't call me Mr. Stark, Two- you don't have to apologize for every little thing Pete,"

Peter than nodded, but Tony knew he would still apologize for _everything._

"Mkay sooo, Peter..truth or dare?" Tony asked with (again) smug look. Peter did some weird gulp, before finally picking truth. A mad smile stretched upon Tony's face, "are you dating someone?"

Peter sighed, "...true..but really Mr. Stark that is such a cliche,"

"It truly is Stark," Natasha said in a blank, almost scary voice.

Tony cleared his throat then turned to Peter, " Ok kid, your turn."

Peter looked around, then his eyes lit up. " Vision, truth or dare?"Vision looked slightly startled, but then regained composure.

"I..erm. I have to pick to tell you a truth or to do a dare?"

"Yes vizh," Stated the woman next to him, Peter wasn't to sure on who she was though.

"I think I will select dare then"

"Ok,Mr..Vision.. I dare you to sing a song,"

" I only know one song, Wanda taught it to me.."

"Sing it then" shouted Tony.

"Dōmo arigatō, Mr. Roboto  
Dōmo (dōmo)  
Dōmo (dōmo)  
Dōmo arigatō, Mr. Roboto  
Dōmo (dōmo)  
Dōmo (dōmo)

Dōmo arigatō, Mr. Roboto  
Dōmo arigatō, Mr. Roboto  
Dōmo arigatō, Mr. Roboto  
Dōmo arigatō, Mr. Roboto

Thank you very much, oh, Mr. Roboto  
(Dōmo arigatō, Mr. Roboto)  
For doing the jobs that nobody wants to  
(Dōmo arigatō, Mr. Roboto)  
And thank you very much, oh, Mr. Roboto  
(Dōmo arigatō, Mr. Roboto)  
For helping me escape just when I needed to  
(Dōmo arigatō, Mr. Roboto)

Thank you, thank you, thank you  
(Dōmo arigatō, Mr. Roboto)  
I want to thank you  
(Dōmo arigatō, Mr. Roboto)  
Please, thank you  
(Dōmo arigatō, Mr. Roboto)  
Oh, ya" Vision finished his song then the room exploded with laughter. Even Natasha was laughing. But it would be hard to laugh more than Clint and Tony. A few people had been crying from the laughter. Everyone had been laughing but Loki who simply snarled

" Oh...my...gosh.." panted Clint, who was currently on the floor, " thank you...bless..you Wanda."

Once the room had settled from the fits of laughter they decided they should continue. Vision looked around the room before finally locking eyes with Wanda.

"In your opinion who is the sexiest person here?"

A few people laughed at the comment made by the humanoid.

"obviously _me_ ," said Clint, making a flirtyish face.

Then Tony decided to bump in, " Hey let's not forget who the playboy is now,"

A booming voice soon shot the arguments of who was most attractive, "I was voted most attractive man on asgard,"

"Of course you were, you are their future king after all," snapped Loki.

"Sooo...Wanda your answer please.." said Bucky calmly.

"Oh, easy, me."

Groans were passed around the room, all of them wanted to be the most attractive of the bunch.

" Steve.., truth or dare." Wanda said with a slight smirk on her face

" I..I'm gonna have to go with dare I'm afraid." Stated the righteous man.

"Beg and plead the person to your right not to leave you for that other boy or girl. Weeping, gnashing of teeth, and wailing is _indeed_ encouraged." She quipped.

"But the..the person to my right is..Natasha.."

"I can see that Steve you may continue" Wanda stated calmly.

Right before their eyes Steve ( _The_ Captain America) got down on his knees in front of Natasha, and put his hands together in a praying motion.

" Oh Natasha please don't go! Stay be with me, not with…..Bucky. Oh please it is _I_ who love you not him. I promise, just please stay with me Natasha! He is no good for you!" Steve wailed.

Natasha and Bucky sat oddly still, until Steve had finished and sat again on the massive couch Tony provided. Natasha threw a quick glare at Wanda.

"Sam, truth or dare?"

"Truth!" Sam answered immediately.

"Who do you hate most here and why?" Asked Steve.

"If I must be honest..Stark"

"On nooo this isn't the building _I_ bought. This isn't the couch _I_ bought. _Noooo.."_ said stark sarcastically.

" Well hmm let's see you sided with the government instead of the team, you disrespected cap, picked a fight with Thor once, and you brought a child to fight **trained** superheroes." Accused Sam

"Hmm..you are right..I regret the last one and the first one only though," mused Tony.

"Whatever, Bucky, Truth or dare?"

" I will prefer dare"

"Find the person whose first name has the same letter as your first name or whoever's first name's first letter is closest to yours. Now lick their face."Dared Sam.

Bucky sat for a minute before walking up to Bruce and licked the front of his face. Bruce Looked startled as he dried his face with his sleeve. "Bucky..that's disgusting. Next time decline the dare, I could get sick or you could get sick,"

" You thought _I_ could decline a dare? Never!" Exclaimed Bucky

" Anywho, Bruce man t or d?" Bucky asked

"I..er..truth"

"Perfect, When was the most inappropriate time you farted?" Bucky again asked.

"easy, when meeting my ex-girlfriend's parents."

"Oooooh that gotta sting" Laughed Tony

"Whatever..Nat..erm truth or dare?"

"I'm glad _someone_ decided to include me in the game" she mumbled "Dare-oh and don't go easy on me." She finished.

"Imitate popular a YouTube video until someone can guess the video you are imitating." Bruce dared.

Natasha got up then turned towards the kitchen. Everyone turned their heads and shot glances at each other in came back with a pepper shaker in her hands, she then unscrewed the lid of the bottle filled with spice, and smelled it. They all sat in a minute of awkward silence before- _achooo_. A very loud violent sneeze echoed across the room before Sam shot up "The sneezing panda video!"

She nodded and sat back down casually. "Miss Romanov..how did you do that?" Inquired a voice that belonged Peter.

She smiled at the teenager who had a bemused look on his face, "That's just my sneeze,"

"Woah..cool" Peter gasped.

"Clint? Truth or dare" Natasha questioned her partner.

"D-...truth"Clint answered with a scared look on his face.

"Barton," Clint looked frightened, " Did you spill Juice on my book on Saturday November 2:42?"

Clint made a scared nod before Natasha smirked, "you _better_ run Barton,"


End file.
